


Ringed Pathways

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Element Manipulation, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, OP Izuku, other abilities i dont want to spoil, tiny pinch of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Eyes in the dark are a paranoid person's worst nightmare.But, when those eyes are those of an infamous vigilante, how will he deal with the crashing revelation he'll be bestowed with.What kind of card will they be dealt? And how will they choose to play this game of life?





	Ringed Pathways

A glow in the dark caught the attention of deep silver eyes, which flicked in that direction. That glow came from a set of eyes. Purple eyes. _Familiar purple eyes._ The other figure threw out his scarf, wrapping it around the one in the dark.  
“Chameleon.” A quiet chuckle came from his hostage.  
“Ah...Eraser-san…”  
“What are you doing out on the streets? Finally crawl out of you little hidey hole?” The light traced over the face of a man with dark black hair and pale skin, dusted with freckles. He didn’t struggle, only stared at the hero holding onto him.  
“Please let me go. I only wish to show you my true self.”  
“True self?”  
“Yes. This isn’t what I look like. I want you to see me for who I really am.” Aizawa narrowed his eyes.  
“This could be a trap...Why should I?” Chameleon’s expression didn’t change, but he nodded.  
“Then keep me bound. I’ll lead you to where I wish to meet with you.” After a moment of thought, the man sighed and nodded, giving a touch of slack. The ring-eyed man started off toward his destination, leading Eraserhead into an old apartment building and down into the basement. How...cliche. Sat in a contraption at the back of the room was a young boy...maybe fourteen, with green hair and pale skin, freckles peppering his face.  
“A child?! What is he doing here?” As he went to release the teen from the machine, Chameleon’s eyes closed and the boy’s opened, showing that he had the same eyes.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Eraser-san.” That...was the same voice.

The greenette lifted a hand out of the strap pinning him down, arm seeming to peel back. But, at a closer glance, it seemed that his skin was...paper?  
“I am the true face of Chameleon, Eraser-san.”  
“But...You...He…”  
"Part of my abilities is reviving and making technical puppets out of people. Though, it is only to satisfy the six paths. At this time I have three.” Silver eyes flicked between Chameleon and his puppet.  
“He looks similar to me, no? He should. He’s my father.” The raven’s head snapped back to him, before he put up a hand.  
“He died a few years ago. Car accident. I do not kill my paths.”  
“Why do you keep calling him that?”  
“Because…” The boy’s father opened his eyes.  
“I can project myself through them.” His eyes closed and the greenette’s opened again. It was now that Aizawa noticed that Chameleon was wearing a face mask that hung down to the middle of his sternum. His figure, despite being pale, was muscular and there were lines of stitches criss crossing his skin.  
“Ugly, aren’t they. A small price to pay for near immortality.” If he’d been drinking anything, Aizawa would have spit it.  
“Immortality?” The greenette phased through the contraption and stood in front of him in a pair of black boxers, before stepping to the side and fishing through a wardrobe near the wall. This showed him his back. There were four partial gas masks on his back, only missing the trunk-like tube.  
“Ah...I see you’re confused.”  
“Why would you show me who you are? You’re a vigilante.” The greenette sighed gently, as he placed a pair of shades over his eyes.  
“I...want to be a hero. I was told by so many that my quirks are villainous, but I wanted to show them they were wrong. I became a vigilante to fulfill this desire, due to me being a reckless, orphaned, kid. Now...I want to be a hero. You knowing this information may cause my application to be booted, but I, honestly, don’t care anymore. If I am to get into UA, then, having someone that knows would be a good idea. It’s up to you, Eraserhead-san. Tell people who I am or don’t…”  
“You...Do you have a name? A normal one?” Those tired purple eyes turned up to him.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” He turned to the side and held his hand out towards a pair of boots across the way. Aizawa was startled as all hell, when his hand came off of his wrist and shot out to the shoes, pulling them toward him, as the thread-like things reeled back.  
“What the fuck?!”  
“Ah. I have more than one quirk. About six, in technicality. Don’t ask how. I don’t know. These threads keep me in one piece should I be too slow in turning into paper, which is another quirk. I guess you can leave when you want. I...actually wouldn’t mind the company, but I know I’m as much a stranger to you, as any other civilian on the street.”

Aizawa did leave, but it was a little reluctantly. He couldn’t help but wonder about this teenager. Why was he so melancholy? Why did he want to be a hero so bad? Bad enough to become an illegal one. The raven noted the tiredness Izuku had shown and the way he walked. The kid had a slight limp. It wasn’t immediately noticeable, but, after staring directly at him, it was there. Those stitches were weird, but not as unsightly as he’d made them out to be. That was when the hero realized how much power he had now. He had the ability to crush Izuku’s hero career even before it started. While he didn’t want such potential to go to waste, the kid was still a vigilante. He put a hand to his forehead. Why was this so frustrating!


End file.
